Siblings Complex
by PurrinPon-Kun
Summary: Rinto really loves Gumi but Gumiya is against it .. But actually Lenka is... What's gonna happen between them?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Just started making this, please tell me if I do any mistakes

Disclaimers: I do NOT own Vocaloid

"NO! That's my ball!" Said Rinto

"Wahahaha, you're so stupid Rinto, you can take it whenever you want." Said his friends while throwing his ball to the forest

Rinto looked for his ball while sobbing and.. there are sounds from the bush! Rinto went closer while shivering and..

"WAHHH!" Said Rinto

"WAAAAAAH! Wait, what?" Said a short haired girl

"What are you doing here?" Said both of them

"Um, I'm looking for my ball.." Said Rinto

"Oh, I'm looking for my googles. AH! You're crying what's wrong?" Said the girl

"Um, I'm bullied in the school, they threw my ball.." Said Rinto

"Er…er…. Hmmmm.. I WILL HELP TO LOOK FOR IT! So don't cry!" Said Gumi

"Okay.. Thank you.. um.. what's your name?" Said Rinto

"I'm Gumi! What's your name?" Said Gumi while looking for the ball

"Um.. I'm Rinto!" Said Rinto shivering

"You don't have to be scared! I'm not a suspicious person.. hahaha" Said Gumi while patting Rinto and giving the ball to him

"Thank You! Gumi-nne!" Said Rinto happily

"Just call me Gumi! And I'll call you Rinto, okay?" Said Gumi while smiling

"Okay, Gumi! How about your googles?" Said Rinto

"AHHH! I FORGOT!" Shouted Gumi

"I will help you look for it!" Said Rinto while smiling

Gumi blushed while saying "Okay! Let's look for it!"

"Gumi! Look up there! It's up on the tree" Said Rinto

"Woah.. It's so high I wonder if we can reach there" Said Gumi

"Um I'll try climbing there" Said Rinto

"Be careful, Rinto!" Shouted Gumi while Rinto is climbing

"No worries!" Said Rinto while smilling

"Ah! There it is! Got it Gumiii! WAIT WOAHHH WHO ARE YOUUU?!" Said Rinto while holding Gumi's googles

"Hm? How loud.." Said a boy lying on the tree

"AHHHHHHHHHHH! MIYA-NNIIIII!" Said Gumi

"HUH? STOP CALLING ME MIYA! I'm GUMIYAAA!" Said the boy

"Oh, I see" Said Rinto

"What is this kiddo doin here?" Said the boy

"MIYA-NIIIII! HE HELPED ME LOOKING FOR MY GOOGLES!" Said Gumi

"Hey don't you dare flirt with her! I'm gonna put a lollipop in your butt if you do!" Said the boy

"Uh.. Okay.. Should we go down first?" Said Rinto

"Yeah" Said the boy while jumping from the tree

"Ah! Nevermind, I'm gonna play here" Said Rinto while giving the googles to Gumi

"HEYY! YOU SHOULDN'T PLAY THERE, YOU STUPID!" Said the pony-tailed girl

"Ah! Found out.." Said Rinto while running to the girl

"Um.. Here's my older sister! Her name is Lenka!" Said Rinto

"Nice to meet you.." Said Lenka

"And here's my older brother! MIYAGU!" Shouted Gumi with a sparkling face

"OOOHHH…" Said Lenka and Rinto while clapping their hands

"I SAID I'M GUMIYA!" Said Gumiya

To be continued…

A/N: I'm looking forward for reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: It's the second chapter! I'm expecting some more visitors!

Disclaimers: I do not own vocaloid

Early in the morning.. at the school…

"MORNIN, GAMIYUUU-TANNN! PINTO-CHAAANN! And LENPA-CHAAAANN!" Shouted Gumi early in the morning. (They are in the same school)

"WHAT THE HELL!? DON'T GIVE US SOME STUPID NAMES!" Gumiya shouted

"Morning" Said Rinto and Lenka with disappointed smiles on their faces

"OH YEAH! Ranto-chan, have you finished your homework?" Said Gumi with a stupid sparkling face

"Uh,, …Yes?" Rinto said while seeing Gumi's STUPID SPARKLING SMILING face

"Let me….?" Gumi said with weird sound

"W-w-what?" Rinto said while backing off

"SEEEEEEEE ITTTTTT OF COURSEEEE!" Shouted Gumi with a loud voice and stupid sparkling scary smiling face

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Shouted Rinto

"A – a – a- a- a GHOST!" Shouted Rinto while running with a weird pose

"OH C'MON LEMME SEEE ITTTT!" Shouted Gumi with a face describing "Please"

Rinto blushed

"N-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n NO WAYYYYYYYYYY!" Shouted Rinto

"Geez.. They're so loud aren't they?" Gumiya said while looking at them and sighing

"Yeah.. They are! Both of them are too stupid.." Lenka said it with a killing aura smile

Gumiya sweats and shouted "HEY BOTH OF YOUUUU BE QUIET!"

"Now, now.. There are THREE ones that I need to SHUT THEM UP?!" Said Lenka with and amazing scariest smile they've ever seen

"I-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-I I AM SORRYYY" Cried three of them while shivering with sweats and sitting nicely after bowing to Lenka

"It's okay~ Don't do it anymore okay?" Said Lenka while smiling brightly (Without the scary ones)

"SHE'S! DEFINITELY A Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-YANDERE!" Cried three of them

"R-r-r-r-r-ro-ro Ronto-chan G-g-go home with me o-o-okay? Uh.. u-uh.. I feel like something is uh.. staring at me?" Said Gumi and Gumiya while shivering

"Oh? Sure!" Smiled Rinto brightly

"Rento-pyon…. You're my angel" Said Gumi at Gumiya at the same time with a stupid sparkling face

And so.. They went home together and on the way home..

"H-huh? I feel like something is following us behind that bushes" Said Gumiya

"U-uh.. I feel it too .. I feel like there's an eye there…" Said Gumi

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Shouted Gumi and Gumiya while running to their house (Rinto was dragged by them)

To be continued

A/N: What do you think about the next story? Please give me your comments and critics! Thank you


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I hope you found it interesting! Looking forward for reviews and critics thanks!

Disclaimers: I do not own vocaloid

After dragging Rinto to Gumi and Gumiya's house they take a rest (They successfully escaped)

"Why did she suddenly became like that? Even though she was cute before.." Sighed Gumiya with disappointed face

"Oh oh so it is like that? Hihihihihihi…" Gumi chuckled

"Uh.. uh.. p-please forgive my FUCKING sis she's always like that when I'm close to some girls.. so.. it's better to stay away from me.." Said Rinto while sobbing

"WHATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT?!HELLLLL NOOOOOO! WTF ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT RUNTO! MEH N MY BRO, GUMOYO WILL ALWAYS BE BY YOUR SIDE!" Said Gumi loudly

"DON'T DRAG ME YOU STUPID SISTER! WHY THE HELL SHOULD I HELP YOU?!" Shouted Gumiya very very loudly

"S-s-s-s-sorry you don't really have to help me.. um.. if you would like I will tell you about why did this happen.." Said Rinto

"Uh..Sure?" Said Gumi and Gumiya

Flashback

Back then when Rinto and Lenka is 2 years old

"Waahh.. I'm looking forward to my and rinto's birthday! I would get lots of cars, houses, money, uh….. and…. WHATEVER THE HELL IT IS!" Said Lenka with sparkling eyes

Then in the morning

"Rinto! Hurry and wake up!" Said Lenka

"Uh,, hm.. 1 hour more please" Rinto Mumbled

"What's wrong are you sick?" Asked Lenka

"Go Google It! LIKE THE HECK I WOULD CARE!" Complained Rinto in a very loud voice

Lenka was shocked that Rinto complained to her

"WOAH! Rinto! You're burning up!" Shouted Lenka

"Ehhhh? Really? Like the heck I would care you stupid sister!" Rinto said while putting his tongue out

A 1000kg stone dropped to Lenka's head. Then Len came

"Hey Hey are you going to be late on the first morning of your birthday?" Asked Len

"Go Google it! Why the heck should I care bout that?" Said Rinto while putting his blanket all to his body

"HEY! DON'T IGNORE ME! YOU STUPID FUCKING LITTLE BRAT!" Shouted Len while trying to put off Rinto's blanket

"EH? You gonna sleep with me? Aw! Len-tan u pervert! Ehe!" Said Rinto while letting the blanket go

Len's annoyed and shouted " YOU STUPID BROTHER I WOULD FUCKING NEVER PLAY WITH U AGAIN! EVER!"

Then Rin came

"What? HOW FUCKING LOUD OUT HERE! I NEED TO GO TO TOI-" Rin shocked and can't finish her lines seeing Len very very very absolutely totally completely perfectly angry

"W-w-w-w-w-what's wrong? Lenka?.." asked Rin

"RINTO WOULDN'T WAKE UP! RIN-NNE HELP MEEEEE!" Cried Lenka

"Poor Lenka.. sure I will help you.." Said Rin while calling someone

"Uh.. Hello? Miku! Come here! Right away! RIGHT AWAY!" Said Rin then she hang up her phone after 2 seconds she said that

Then Miku came

"Rinto?.. What's wrong?" asked Miku softly while smilling

Rinto was touched and said "Oh Angel Miku-nne! Rin-nne, Lenka-nne and Len-nni are being mean to me… help meee" while sobbing

The three siblings face suddenly looked very stupid and amazingly shocked

"Poor Rinto… Come here…" Hugged Miku

"Thank you, Miku-nne.." Said Rinto to Miku and give an evil smile to the three siblings

End of flash back

"E-e-e-extreme…" Said Gumiya while shivering

"Yeah isn't it.. By the way how old are all of you that time?" Said Gumi with a very peaceful face while drinking tea

"Um.. I and Lenka is almost 3 years old that time and Len-nni and Rin-nne is around 6 years old.."

Then suddenly..

Knock Knock

"Hey someone is knocking the door Gumiha, open it.." Said Gumi with a sparkling stupid face

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT FUCKING WEIRD NAMES! AND WHY THE HELL SHOULD I HELP YOU!?" Shouted Gumiya

After 10 seconds…

"Hahh… It can't be helped I will open it then.." Sighed Gumiya

"Who is it?" Asked Gumiya

"Its me~…" Said a certain someone

Gumiya shivered and….

To be continued..

A/N : Uh.. if you have any problems please just Pm me or give me reviews .. Hope you like it! Thanks


	4. Extra Chapter (Ch1)

A/N: Just started making this, please tell me if I do any mistakes

Disclaimers: I do NOT own Vocaloid

"NO! That's my ball!" Said Rinto

"Wahahaha, you're so stupid Rinto, you can take it whenever you want." Said his friends while throwing his ball to the forest

Rinto looked for his ball while sobbing and.. there are sounds from the bush! Rinto went closer while shivering and..

"WAHHH!" Said Rinto

"WAAAAAAH! Wait, what?" Said a short haired girl

"What are you doing here?" Said both of them

"Um, I'm looking for my ball.." Said Rinto

"Oh, I'm looking for my googles. AH! You're crying what's wrong?" Said the girl

"Um, I'm bullied in the school, they threw my ball.." Said Rinto

"Er…er…. Hmmmm.. I WILL HELP TO LOOK FOR IT! So don't cry!" Said Gumi

"Okay.. Thank you.. um.. what's your name?" Said Rinto

"I'm Gumi! What's your name?" Said Gumi while looking for the ball

"Um.. I'm Rinto!" Said Rinto shivering

"You don't have to be scared! I'm not a suspicious person.. hahaha" Said Gumi while patting Rinto and giving the ball to him

"Thank You! Gumi-nne!" Said Rinto happily

"Just call me Gumi! And I'll call you Rinto, okay?" Said Gumi while smiling

"Okay, Gumi! How about your googles?" Said Rinto

"AHHH! I FORGOT!" Shouted Gumi

"I will help you look for it!" Said Rinto while smiling

Gumi blushed while saying "Okay! Let's look for it!"

"Gumi! Look up there! It's up on the tree" Said Rinto

"Woah.. It's so high I wonder if we can reach there" Said Gumi

"Um I'll try climbing there" Said Rinto

"Be careful, Rinto!" Shouted Gumi while Rinto is climbing

"No worries!" Said Rinto while smilling

"Ah! There it is! Got it Gumiii! WAIT WOAHHH WHO ARE YOUUU?!" Said Rinto while holding Gumi's googles

"Hm? How loud.." Said a boy lying on the tree

"AHHHHHHHHHHH! MIYA-NNIIIII!" Said Gumi

"HUH? STOP CALLING ME MIYA! I'm GUMIYAAA!" Said the boy

"Oh, I see" Said Rinto

"What is this kiddo doin here?" Said the boy

"MIYA-NIIIII! HE HELPED ME LOOKING FOR MY GOOGLES!" Said Gumi

"Hey don't you dare flirt with her! I'm gonna put a lollipop in your butt if you do!" Said the boy

"Uh.. Okay.. Should we go down first?" Said Rinto

"Yeah" Said the boy while jumping from the tree

"Ah! Nevermind, I'm gonna play here" Said Rinto while giving the googles to Gumi

"HEYY! YOU SHOULDN'T PLAY THERE, YOU STUPID!" Said the pony-tailed girl

"Ah! Found out.." Said Rinto while running to the girl

"Um.. Here's my older sister! Her name is Lenka!" Said Rinto

"Nice to meet you.." Said Lenka

"And here's my older brother! MIYAGU!" Shouted Gumi with a sparkling face

"OOOHHH…" Said Lenka and Rinto while clapping their hands

"I SAID I'M GUMIYA!" Said Gumiya

To be continued…

A/N: I'm looking forward for reviews!


End file.
